The Curse
by skrillexfan123
Summary: a fan made of the anime Fruits Basket
1. Chapter 1

The Curse

By: OkashiSato123

Chapter 1

My name is Amai Nikko, I am 15 years old. A few weeks ago, my mom died of a heart attack. I had nowhere to go, so I camped in a tent in the woods my school. I was basically alone, except I had two wonderful friends. It was the first year of high school, I was so nervous. I could not be late so I have to be on my way. While I was walking, I saw a house and it made cute little cakes, I had to check it out.

Oh my, they were so cute! A man came out, "Hello there" he said. I look up, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought that these cakes were cute that's all" I rubbed my head.

"Don't worry. its okay" he smiled. "My name is Shigure Sohma, what's your name?"

I try to smile, "My name Amai Nikko"

He told me that the cakes are based on a story; he was making them to tell them to kids. Right in the middle of his interesting, a very attractive man came up. "Hey, sorry miss. Is he bugging you?" he asked. I shook my head. My, he is too cute. Wait, I recognize him, "Not to be rude or anything, are you Yuki Sohma?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Yes I am"

I blushed. I picked my bag and said I had to go to school. School was same old same old. It was like a normal day, I walk to my tent and try to find something to eat. While I was finding food for me, "You live here?" Yuki asked me coming behind me. I turned around, "How did you find me?" I rushed.

"I was walking around and I saw you. So this is where you live?" he asked like he really wanted to know.

I nodded in shame. He grabbed my hand and took me to his house and told me to stay. He left. In a few he came back with all my stuff. "What are you doing, Yuki?" I asked him

"If you like it or not your living here until you have a home." He said putting my bags in a room. He helped me put away my stuff and then a guy came through the roof. "I'm gonna beat you, Yuki!" he yelled and try to attack Yuki. I try to stop him, I tripped and accidently hugged him. He turned…into a cat? I ran with him in my hands and fell onto Yuki and Shigure. They turned into animals! What is going on?!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Continue…

I started at them like I was an idiot but this is different. Yuki looked at me with mouse eyes, "We can explain..." he started to say. "Oh my gosh! You can talk! That's crazy." I said. "This family has a curse; the curse is if the opposite sex hugs us we turn into animals. The 12 zodiac animals, except for Kyo, he is a cat. He is always trying to beat me so he can be apart the Zodiac. Oh yeah and when we turn back to human…" before he could finish, they turned back naked! I looked away. They grabbed their cloths.

"Okay, you can look now" Yuki said. I turn to them, "I promise I will never tell your guys secret as long as I live here" I said. Yuki smiled.

"It's your fault that we turned in the first place you fool!" Kyo yelled at me. "Calm down Kyo, she was trying to help that's all" Yuki said all calmed. Kyo went back outside all grumpy and he was such a little girl. I ignored him and got up; it's time to eat anyway. I start to make rice balls with soy sauce.

"This is very good miss Nikko. It's very delicious!" Yuki said all happy. "Thank you" I smiled and continued to eat. "It's okay I had better food!" Kyo said. I got up in anger, "Shut up! If you have problems with me make your own damn food!" I yelled. I ran and went upstairs. I went to the patio that was outside my room. The cool wind breeze calmed me down.

My door opened, I looked behind me, and it was Kyo. "I'm sorry; I didn't to put my anger on you. I'm the fool here." He said. He hugged me but I can't hug him or he would turn into a cat.

"Let's back down stairs and continue to eat" Yuki said. We go back down stairs and continue to eat. I can't blame Kyo, when I was little and my mom would read me these stories. The cat was always angry and could not control it. I always felt bad for the cat. I need to learn more about Kyo. Who knows, deep down he could be good.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Continue…

After we eat, I could not fall asleep. I tossed and turned all night, I even got water and tried to go to bed but I still could not sleep. I went outside and sat on the patio and felt the breeze on my skin. I can hear the owls hooting and the trees leaves move. It was good to be alone and get fresh air.

"What are you doing out here?" Kyo come up behind me. I jumped up and turned around. "Oh jeez, you scared me half to death. Oh, I couldn't fall asleep. He nodded his head and went onto the roof. Then all of a sudden I got tired.

I woke up and walked to school with Kyo and Yuki. When we got there, I went to the library to get some books to read. I barrowed the books and before I could leave, a teacher came in and said someone called and needed to talk to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amai, this is your grandpa. I have good news."

"And what is that, grandpa?"

"The house is fixed and so you can come back home!" my grandpa said all happy.

"That is good news, but when do I leave?" I asked.

"After school, you pack up your stuff and I will pick you up"

"Oh okay, bye grandpa. Love you" I said disappointed. He hung up. I grabbed my stuff and went to my class. Man, I was so sad and happy at the same time. I have no idea what to do but I have to go with my family. Well some of my family.

I got into class and sat down. Yuki noticed that I looked sad. I took out my work and started to continue my work. After the bell rang, it was time to go home. I have to tell Kyo and Yuki. We meet outside like usual before we would go home. "Ms. Nikko, are you alright? You do not seem that happy." Yuki asked.

"Today, I got a call from my grandpa saying that I can come home now and he said I'm gonna go home today. I have to get my things" I said looking down. I looked up and their faces, I have never seen this before. They looked shocked and surprised but most likely to be sad. Yuki cleared his throat and shook his head, "We understand we will help you pack" Yuki said forcing to put a smile on his face. I could tell that he forced it because how sad and disappointed it is that I have to leave.

We continued to walk until we finally got home well their home. Kyo went to go tell Shigure that I have to leave. Yuki and I went upstairs to help me pack up. Yuki didn't really have anything say that I was leaving. Before I finished, Shigure came in crying and whining. I could not hear him that well but I could basically hear him. He gave me a hug saying that I should visit sometime. I gave then my address just in case they needed me. I started to walk, at the end of my sidewalk I turned around and waved goodbye. Shigure was still crying and waving at the same time. I turned forward and started to walk into the woods.

To be Continued…


End file.
